Sekirei The Reborn Project
by ShadowMasterIZ
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was inthe middle of training when a strange girl appeared and asks him to protect her.


** Sekirei the Reborn project**

**I do not own nor do I claim to own Sekirei or Katekyo Hitman Reborn all rights go to their respective parties.**

Sorry guys I will have Rosario+hitman up soon I just need to finish typing it down.

Also I made Ku a teenager, the changes on Musubi and Tsukuyomi will be just as severe(depending if this goes well)

"Why is it always me", Tsuna asks himself hopping from tree to tree holding a teenage girl.

"It's always something stupid isn't it, can't I get a days training(torture session) in without something happening".

After reaching a clearing he deemed as safe Tsuna let the girl down and prepared to ask her some questions.

"So who are you", Tsuna asked before hearing her frantic heartbeat. "I'm Kusano neo - sekirei no.108", while she said that Tsuna noticed she was growing weak in the legs.

"What's wrong", he asked feeling her body pulsating resounding with his heartbeat deeper, faster,more powerful until the resonance was in complete unison.

The man they were previously running away from catches up and after hopping out a tree landing on the ground and creating an enormous tremor started talking into a headpiece saying something like,"It seems that no.108 has found an ashikabi though I doubt she's been winged yet".He then turned to Tsuna and said,"You there hand over that Sekirei I don't have time to be fighting little girls", although Tsuna knew he looked a bit girlish no one for no means ever said that to his face,just as Tsuna was about to lash out on the man he was stopped by Ku,"there's no way you can beat him in a fight", she pleaded with him that statement made it all the worse,since he actually had a lot of experience fighting people who were out of his league.

His brunette eyes turn orange and all signs of his anger disappear into a sea of calmness,a pair of metallic gloves suddenly appear on his hands. "Before I defeat you tell me your name" Tsuna said with such calmness it was scary, "I am Seo Kaoru ashikabi of the twin sekirei of lightning.

After Tsuna had figured Seo was ready to fight his gloves started to glow only for a second before he disappears from sight and appears behind him chopping him in the back of the neck(yes insta- death) almost knocking him unconscious the only thing stopping him from being knocked out was his willpower(I lied about the insta-kill I have the right kinda).

"Yah, he screamed and thunder erupted from Seo's hand. This time Tsuna didn't hold back,"Natsu Cambio Forma Moda Attaco", Tsuna stated under his breath.

The gloves he was wearing transformed into a more beastly shape like that of a lion's head,"Burning Axle", he screamed using one of his signature techniques.

Seo could do nothing but take the hit directly needless to say he had no chance and fell face first onto the ground like a pile of living ash(which he probably was).

Ku walked towards Seo's charred body and picked up a small charm and took it from him, the charm had the symbol of the sekirei(a bird extending a wing up and a yin/yang symbol under it), Ku showed the amulet to Tsuna who was still slightly pissed even in his hyper dying will form, "what is this"?

"This is proof of our victory", "every ashikabi is given an item with the sekirei symbol after a battle members of the Vongola research and development team will be here to retrieve him." At this Tsuna froze, " Did you say Vongola", Tsuna inquired , " Yes", "how is it you know of them"?

"As it would turn out I have some relation to the Vongola". "So how are you connected to the Vongola"? Ku never had the chance to answer his question as a bunch of Vongola research team's goons appeared in the clearing, they saluted to Tsuna and walked over to where Seo was, the moment they touched him he came up fists flying( which probably hurt considering his broken rib) in an instant lightning flashed from his hands, "I may not be the most knowledgeable on this subject but I really doubt he should still be able to do that since you took his artifact thing","right"? At that Tsuna recalled something said earlier, " I'm Seo Kaoru ashikabi of the TWIN Sekirei of thunder". Seo charged over while Tsuna was caught up in thought, but just as he reached Tsuna he turned towards Ku and stole the charm from her before running away. "Aren't you going to chase him", Tsuna questioned the Research and development squad.

"Unfortunately sir as long as he has both of his blessed objects(items given from a sekirei to an ashikabi symbolizing a completed contract) he is still in the game therefore we are not allowed to lay a single finger on him", answered one of the team.

"You mentioned something about a game what game would that be", the question seemed to startle all of the development team they probably thought something like "If he didn't know about the game why did he beat the guy up" they turned to look at the Vongola Decimo slowly and quickly figured that Seo must have mistaken Tsuna for a girl. "Anything you need to know about the game you can ask your Sekirei about sorry Juudaime", Tsuna who was obviously still agitated started walking towards his house. Unbeknownst to him Ku was walking directly behind him the entire way.

"Reborn"! Tsuna screamed as he reached his house after a long day of being stared at during training , called a girl, and lashing out in rage he returned home ready for answers.

Just as he was about to walk up the stairs he was stopped by his mom, "Ara Tsu-kun I didn't know you were bringing a friend over", that caught Tsuna off guard, "what friend", Tsuna thought looking around

until he finally noticed Ku standing there directly behind him like she'd been the entire trip there. "Sorry mom could you bring some snacks up later". Yet again he started to call on reborn until he finally reached his room where Reborn was sitting down drinking tea as if he hadn't heard Tsuna call his name the entire time. Reborn looked at Tsuna and Ku looked back at his tea and asked

" What do you want Dame- Tsuna". "Reborn what's withh this Sekirei Plan thing, who started it and why wasn't I told about it". " Since you already know about the plan I might as well tell you, The Sekirei Plan is a project sponsored by the Vongola and started by Byakuran, the Sekirei themselves were discovered by Irie Shouichi, Byakuran, and a woman named Rose Breaker.

Besides the Funeral Wreaths Byakuran used the Sekirei System which allowed the Funeral Wreaths to obtain a higher purity of dying will flames. As such the Sekirei Project is a system designed to boost the resolve of the player the winner of the game is promised one wish. The game itself is just a system to recruit new members into the vongola. It was approved by the ninth so no complaining". That comment had stopped Tsuna in his tracks, his grandfather had approved a plan made by a person who had repeatedly destroyed the world(Kinda smart).Reborn continued, " I wasn't supposed to tell you about the plan until you could think about it with a calm mind and judgment none the less you've been chosen as the partner of this Sekirei, it's possible that the rest of your guardians will be chosen". Reborn faced the door, "got it". "Tenth", a silver haired boy screamed as he bursted through the door revealing several of their friends listening in. "Yes Gokudera-kun, what is it", It's Hibari he's chasing after a girl destroying everything in his path literally". "Tsuna go after him", Reborn stated stoically. "How am I supposed to do that", he complained while Reborn simply ignored him and pointed at Kusano. "What's that supposed to mean", Tsuna complained, "If you can't win the fight on your own than make a pact with her and become a player in the game". Reborn commented, "and how do I do that", like this, Reborn jumps up and kicks tsuna into Ku causing them to kiss. Kusano started to glow the light flashed through out the room then shaped into wings. Tsuna looked at Ku to see if she was as embarrassed as he was, she wasn't. Little did Tsuna and Ku know that they were being watched from the crack of the door by his friends Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, and Kyoko's older brother Ryohei who had tape over his mouth to stop him from screaming something like "Sawada, Nice Going". "Hey woman who said you could kiss the tenth" Gokudera yelled at her. "Competition-desu", Haru whispered to Kyoko and Chrome. Unfortunately Lambo couldn't take it any longer he burst through the door making everyone fall through the door, immediately Gokudera started yelling at Lambo. Tsuna paralyzed with embarrassment just stood there while Ku introduced herself. "So Tsuna what are gonna do about Hibari", Yamamoto pointed out reminding everyone about Kyoya's rampage, in return a tremor occurred causing Tsuna to fall onto Ku and kiss her yet again. Ku started to chant, "By the Forest of my contract cover the plague of my ashikabi". With the chant Tsuna could feel his power overflowing so much so he was forced into hyper dying will mode almost instantaneously.

"Alright, Reborn I understand I'll save the girl and win the game you're all helping too", Tsuna stated with absolutely calm dominance.

"Of course you'll have to think about it and join at your own pace", he said on a lighter note reminding them that he was still just Tsuna. Deep orange flames sprouted from the gloves that appeared on his hands and he flew away, though he didn't fly far since kyoya turned out to be right in front of his house.

"Hibari, back away from the girl, tsuna asked looking at the girl who was surprisingly unharmed, Kyoya sneered.

" I haven't touched her herbivore. Kyoya showed his Vongola Gear. "Move herbivore your blocking my prey" Kyoya said in a voice which would have made the old him piss his pants. At this moment he knew there was no point talking to Kyoya as he was ready to kill, so he accelerated towards Kyoya at speeds no normal human could perceive and just as he was about to hit Kyoya his senses kicked in and he redirected his attack to the ground needless to say creating a gigantic hole in the ground.

Where Kyoya stood was the girl holding her arms out as if to protect him(She wants to die).

"E-escuse me strong person over there will you please train with me, My name is Musubi I'm Neo-Sekirei no.88.

**Alright that's all she wrote or more like all I wrote but nevermind that.**

**Pairings are still undecided so help me out with that.**

**And sorry again for the late update**


End file.
